Seal My Fate
by mnemea
Summary: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest in 2004. Slash. AU.


**Seal My Fate**

**By **Mnemea

**Disclaimer:** Simply put. I own nothing but the plot of this story.

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** HP/SS, HP/OW, DM/BZ, HG/OW

**Beta**: LadyB

(I would like to thanks LadyB for beta my stories; she had put a lot of works and times into it and I very grateful. You're the best beta. I've learnt a lot from you.)

**Archive**: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest in 2004

**Challenge 77. AU** - Draco Malfoy has come to Hogsmeade in search of education, but instead he falls for the beautiful younger daughter/son (character of your choice) of Albus Dumbledore. Problem: his Love has an older brother, Harry, who is possessed of a headstrong (and shrewish) disposition and Dumbledore has declared that his oldest must be married before he'll give the younger's hand in matrimony. Help arrives in the form of his father's old friend, Severus Snape -- a nobleman, sadly fallen on hard financial times, who has come to Hogsmeade in search of a rich spouse. Who, exactly, will tame who? **(10,000 words challenge and it started below - I wrote a bit more, couldn't keep to the limits)**.

AN: Having a break until next semester so I wrote a few stories and re-read some of my old one. I decide to post this one. Hope you'll like it.

-----------------------------------

Harold James Potter-Dumbledore eyes twinkled just like his father's. After all, he had hated it for years until he finally realised how useful it was, if not directed at him.

The eyes twinkled saying, "I know" but I'm not telling you.

Harry, as he was known, tried to suppress his laughter since he happened to be shamefully eavesdropping on a private conversation, which was coming from his father's study. Nevertheless, he could not help himself, and a smirk spread across his face. Mainly, because he knew what was coming, his father's patience had come to an end, and only a fool would continue to badger him.

"You have not been listening to what I have been saying for the last half hour, Mr. Malfoy. The answer is NO!"

"Why sir? My position, wealth, and education in society are beyond reproach …"

"Mr. Malfoy, your arguments will not change my decision. I'm sure you know the way out; you do understand that I am too busy to see you leave. Good day to you, Mr. Malfoy"

"I'm afraid I can not depart until you agree to a marriage between your daughter, Blaise, and me, sir. Or at least further explain to me why you refuse this match?"

'At least the brat had begun to ask the right questions; too bad the outcome would be the same. One thing I can give him credit for is his stubbornness. Others would have left long ago.' Harry chuckled at his thoughts.

"All right, Mr Malfoy!" Albus Dumbledore sighed and looked up from his books. "Our local customs state that unless the eldest daughter or son is wed, none of the younger siblings will able to. The only exception to the custom is if the oldest child becomes a priest/priestess. I'm sure, however, that my son, Harry, is neither inclined to marry nor become a Man of the Cloth any time soon. If you wish to further acquaint yourself with our local customs, I believe you can find the information in the Town Hall, scribed in the old laws book. Now, please leave; you have interrupted my work long enough with your trivial questions."

Harry moved to the other window of the library to watch Malfoy leave in his horseless carriage.

'Goodbye and good riddance,' thought Harry.

He put a book back on the shelf and leisurely strolled out of the room; whistling happily. The day seemed brighter.

*************

Draco was depressed after thoroughly searching the old law books for any loopholes to marry Blaise, but he had found nothing. The first thing Draco did when he got home was get pissed, and, after a while, he felt that he needed a sympathetic ear. So, he called his surrogate uncle, Severus, without considering if it was a wise or foolish decision, but, then again, he was not in his right mind at the time.

"What is it, Draco?"

There was a moment of silence until Draco spoke with a sad voice that was slightly slurred.

"I've fallen in love, Uncle Severus."

Draco's statement took Severus Snape by surprise; he had been there for the boy for years, but Draco had never spoken of his on-going relationship. Oddly enough, he remembered a similar conversation from twenty-five years ago when Lucius Malfoy had decided to drop by his house unannounced to tell him the good news. Unfortunately, the tones, today, were completely different; Draco sounded miserable.

'Did that mean he had fallen for someone unsuitable?'

Never did it cross Severus' mind that the girl was the one who found Draco unacceptable, especially since the boy was considered one of the most eligible bachelors in Britain. Most mothers would want their daughter or son to wed Draco. The silence stretched as Severus was speechless and not sure how to respond.

Fortunately for him, Draco's voice croaked through the fire, "She is perfect. I never thought that I would find such happiness when I came to Hogsmeade to seek a higher education. Mother and father would have loved her, too."

Severus began to feel irritation towards the young man. It sounded as if Draco was drunk.

'Bloody hell what was wrong with him! If the girl was an acceptable match then …'

"Life was perfect, but every Eden has its snake. Oh, there's nothing wrong with the snake…regrettably my Blaise happens to have an **evil,** **older brother**."

"What does the older brother have to do with _your_ love life?"

Severus' impatient tone should have warned Draco, but his mind had turned to a drunken mush.

"Where…is…my…damn…bottle…fire…whiskeyy?"

Severus sighed. He would have liked to have gone to Draco's apartment and given the young man a piece of his mind on irresponsible drinking, but he did not have the time to do so tonight. It was bad enough Draco had interrupted his research on a new potion, and now he had to worry about the boy as well. He had been working on the potion for months, hoping it would pay off the debts the old man had left when he died. Severus could hear racket coming through the fire, it sounded like the place had been hit by a storm. He quickly crossed to the fireplace and saw Draco's head pop up from behind a chair on the other side of the fire.

"Sorrry, Uncle Severus, the man is sshrewish and ugly as…sinnn…stupid custom, older have to marriage first. Ewwww…no one in their rightttt… mindwouldmarry…himmm."

After that little un-intelligent speech, Severus could hear Draco snoring through the fire, indicating that he had at last fallen asleep. Shaking his head, Severus extinguished the fire and decided to talk to Lucius tomorrow about his son. However, Severus decided that he was going to leave some parts out since he was too fond of the boy to get him into trouble.

**************

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Severus."

"You've apologised thirty five times already, but who's counting. Although, I would like to meet this girl, Blaise, you have been talking about. I'm sure your parents would, too."

A moment later, a beautiful young woman, Blaise Potter-Dumbledore, was accompanied by Draco and introduced to Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius. She was an exquisite young lady and would certainly make the perfect Malfoy bride. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were delighted at their son's choice. After all Dumbledore was an old, respected name. Draco's parents took the girl aside and headed to the game room, leaving their son behind with Severus.

"Should you leave her alone with your parents, Draco? Their interrogation may drive the girl away."

Draco smiled confidently; he had no doubt that Blaise could hold on her own without him. Furthermore, he was sure she wanted to talk to his parents alone.

"I would like to introduce you some of very important people of Hogsmeade. Oh, did I mention that I took the liberty and picked out two perfect candidates for your prospective spouse."

Severus eyebrows arched questioning as Draco gave him a knowing look.

"Dad told me about your financial situation. Since the project of yours has yet to have broken through and you only have two months left before the debtors come, why not have a back up plan? How about marrying someone wealthy?"

The charcoal black eyes blinked at Draco, who had an innocent look on his face. Shaking his head, Severus was not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Please Severus, after all you did to help me with my problem, I can't see why I should not help you with yours."

"Speaking of the bane of your existence, where is he?"

Severus scanned the crowd for Harry Potter-Dumbledore, someone that resembled Blaise Dumbledore, but found none.

"Don't bother to search for him. The man does not enjoy social functions. That was how I was able to met Blaise. I'm sure I would not have been able to get within a ten mile radius of Blaise if he had been there."

"Not all of us are social animals, Mr. Malfoy." Severus was amused at Draco's accusing tone.

"Oh, sorry, Uncle Severus, besides, I doubt anyone would let him through the door. I swear, the man is covered in at least three inches of dirt. He can put a beggar to shame."

Draco would have continued complaining if they had not arrived at the VIP group of Hogsmeade that Draco wanted to introduce to Severus, particularly the two that would made a good mate for his surrogate uncle. Severus was bored. He had no common ground with these strangers, but bore the small talks before excusing Draco and himself to find Draco's parents.

"What do you think of Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?" asked Draco.

"If I thought for one moment you had played a prank on me Draco, you'd be very sorry. However, since I know otherwise. You're the worst matchmaker in history, Mr long have you been in each of their company, Draco? Mr. Weasley's tendency to chat of Quidditch would drive me insane within a week. No doubt, I would be sent to Azkaban, charged with first-degree murder. Mrs Granger, she believes that she know-it-all, ignorant beyond belief."

"Well then, between the two of them, Ms. Granger seems to be the surviving candidate." Draco ignored Severus' glare.

**************

However, Fate moves in mysterious ways. Many think she is fickle and few have reason to thank her. Which would Severus Snape fall under?

Severus Snape was quite annoyed with Draco. The boy had tried to push Ms. Granger, a widower, in his direction. He wondered if he should accept the inevitable. It was, after all, an easy way out, but deep down he was waiting for his true love. He was the type of man that wanted it all, and if he could not find his true love then he preferred to remain a bachelor for the rest of his life.

Hot and irritated at being stuck with strangers all night and in such a small space, Severus decided to walk home to clear his head instead of going back with the Malfoys. He suddenly heard splashes of water from a nearby stream. Curiously, Severus headed off to investigate further.

Severus froze at the sight before him. A splash of water rose and the resulting wave launched a young man upward into the air before being dropped into the pool of water. Another wave rose, this time carrying seals, and, like the man before them, they too went under water afterward.

Severus breathed again and noticing he had not been doing so when he first saw the man. He could not believe the spectacular sight before his eyes, despite being a wizard. Severus visually searched the area; waiting for another stunning display, but the lake had once again settled to its original state.

Disappointed, he was about to leave when laughter reached his ears. He turned towards the sound that was coming from the right side of the bank. His eyes drifted over and stiffened at the sight of a man lying on a rock. He was naked. Severus drew a ragged breath and felt his loins twist at the view. The streams of moonlight played across the young man's slim body.

The young man's torso was slight muscular as it tapered down into shapely small hips and long, luscious thighs. Severus could just imagine those legs wrapping around him. He was practically shivering with anticipation. A bewitching smile appeared on the young man's lips as he watched the seals join him; he tried climbing onto the rocks to be closer to him. A few of them made it through, and snuggled against him with their bodies, showing of their affection.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next, Severus witnessed what few humans had ever had a chance to discover. Severus saw the seal's body develop into a green light. Then, it happened again. When the lights were gone, the bodies of the seals were replaced with young women and men. The man from earlier stroked his hands gently over the two nearest bodies. Both moved closer and cuddled up against him.

Severus was not sure which of the human-seals beside the young man purred the loudest in contentment, but he felt an unknown jealousy rise within him when he saw the closeness between them and his dream lover.

'Mine! Get away from him.' His face contorted into a snarl.

Severus captured every image of the scene before him, trying to memorise every detail that he could. Severus moved closer to see the man's eyes and was completely enchanted by them. If he had not believed in love at first sight before, he did now. The eyes shined brightly, an intense emerald green that seemed to be surreal.

Severus Snape was lost and drowning in the other man's eyes. Without realising, he had moved closer; he closed the distance between the mysterious man in the distance and him. The group of human-seals saw him first and jumped into the water to escape, leaving the man behind to defend himself from the intruder. Severus could not let his dream lover disappear when he had just found him; so, he quickly grasped the man's torso to prevent him from fleeing.

The young man struggled; one tried to get away, while the other tried to hold on to his dream lover. There was so much thrashing about that both fell into the lake. Green eyes flickered with an angry fire as they crashed into the cold water, while Severus wanted nothing more than to claim that flame of anger and turn it into passion for him.

Severus' lips brushed against the man's lips. He nipped the young man's bottom lips; a sound of surprise escaped from the man allowing Severus' tongue to dart into the other man's mouth. Severus kissed possessively, as if he was trying to declare his love. It was not long before Severus deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss due to a need for air; he realised they were still in the water. Quickly, Severus tried to take them to the bank, except the young man had come to his senses and shoved Severus aside to dive deeper into the lake. Severus could not chase after him, he knew that his magic is useless against the deepness of the lake; he swam to shore and howled in anguish for his lost love.

**************

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy, I thought you would have left town by now; after all, it is small compared to what you are used to." Harry tried to keep his tone neutral,

"Good morning, Mr. Potter-Dumbledore, may I see Blaise…"

"It's **Miss Potter-Dumbledore** to you, and she is not…"

"She is expecting me today." Draco quickly added, knowing Harry would shove the door in his face.

"Humph, I thought you had Ms. McGonagall's transfiguration training today… I'm sure she is waiting for you, Mr Malfoy. You better hurry along; I will be happy to inform my sister that you're busy."

"I've talked to Ms. McGonagall about a day off yesterday at the Assembly Ball. Thank you for your concern, my good man."

Harry was about to retort when Blaise walked into the morning room.

"Draco, I'm glad you've arrived." She smiled sweetly and turned back to Harry and give him a scowl remark, "You should have called me, Harry. It is impolite to leave a guest waiting."

"Ah, Lord Snape, I'm delighted that you decided to take my suggestion and visit our home. I'm sure my brother was too busy talking to Draco to introduce himself."

"Harry, this is Lord Severus Snape, he is Draco's father's close friend. Lord Snape, this is my older brother, Harold Potter-Dumbledore, but, please, call him Harry."

Harry's eyes travelled to the man who was hidden in the shadows, whom he had ignored since he had walked into the morning room. He felt embarrassed for his lack of manners.

'Still the man was Malfoy's friend,' Harry thought and shrugged his guilt off. However, he was in shock when his eyes reached the man's face and masked it quickly hoping the man could not recognise him; after all, he had been covered in layers of dirt and had been wearing an anti-glamour charm.

"Mr Potter-Dumbledore."

"Lord Snape."

Snape had put out his hand; to refuse the handshake would seem unreasonably childish. Harry shook the hand. Electric pulses jolted when their hands connected. Harry felt hot with tingles of excitement. He also saw a flashback of last night's unwelcome memory. He quickly pulled back, but was aware of the surprise written on Snape's face. It meant the man had felt the tingling too.

He inwardly groaned, but forced himself to be perfectly emotionless, while Snape did the same thing. They all took a walk in garden; Draco steered Blaise toward the rose garden. Harry intercepted them and forced them apart by walking between the couple.

"Mr Potter-Dumbledore, I was told that you have a wonderful herb garden. Would you please show me?"

"Yes, Harry, you must not disappoint a guest. The herb garden is my brother's favourite past time, Lord Snape, and I think that both of you may have a great deal in common since Lord Snape is a Potion Master."

Harry turned to the older man and found a new respect for him after Blaise's announcement. A Potion Master was rare indeed, especially among the noblemen.

'A little respect,' he corrected himself, as he condemned himself for being easily impressed.

"I'm sure Lord Snape is a busy man. He could come over to see it another day. I'm sure Filch, our housekeeper, could show him around."

"No, it's all right; I've the whole day free if you don't mind taking me there."

Harry was wary; he knew he had been tricked, but it was true that the herb garden was his pet project and he was very proud of it. Harry had taken it over after his mother had passed away. The couple left Harry and Severus behind. Rudely, Harry strode off to the herb garden, which was opposite to the flower gardens.

"Is that an Alihotsy?"

Harry nodded, and silently waited for the man to further comment.

"Not many could identify the flower, let alone know that it could be used to ease muscle pains and even fewer know how to extract the poison." Harry smiled at this, and remembered his mother's similar words.

"It seems you're indeed a Potion Master."

"I would say we are both well educated on the subject, Mr. Potter-Dumbledore."

"Not really, it just happens that my mother was a Potion Mistress."

"I doubt your sister, Miss Potter-Dumbledore, would know any of this. In fact, she, like all others, would probably wonder why you have a poisonous plant in the garden that's only usefulness is to cause someone to become hysterical."

Harry grunted to cover up his laughter; the man saw too much. He remembered his glamour and was afraid Lord Snape would discover it. Under different circumstances, he would gladly have befriended Severus Snape, but it would be best for everyone if he did not.

Harry put up a barrier to hide his feelings and began to act like an obnoxious brat just to get rid of Snape, although Severus' knowledge of herbs was undeniably amazing, especially the new properties that Severus had discovered when he had been experimenting with some of them. Severus' good manners ended after ten minutes. He had been restraining himself and began to see Draco's points. He could not help but return a snarky comment or two. By the end of their garden walk, both tongues were waging war and the atmosphere around them was sizzling hot.

When Severus left the Dumbledore's estate, he was fuming with anger. Harry was not any better off. For some reason, he felt depressed, lost, and dissatisfied over the whole thing. He should have been pleased; he had managed to provoke Snape to the point that the man was barely able to keep from throttling him.

******************

"What's he doing here?" Draco eyes widen with shock to Severus's scorned question, Draco had no idea his bane of existence had come too.

Before Draco could say anything, Blaise and Harry stood before them. Ms. Granger, who stood nearby, was listening to their conversation and its underlying tone. She could not help but be gleefully delighted. She had an old score to settle with Harry Potter-Dumbledore and it looked like the man she had set her eyes on also disliked him.

Draco showed them where they had set up the picnic area and helped Blaise down onto the blanket.

"I'm glad you made it." Draco said to Blaise. Blaise had to nudge her brother's arm before Harry would greet them. Draco thought it seemed like the man was sulking.

"Mr Potter-Dumbledore, I notice that you've not enjoying yourself. It has been awhile since you've last joined us. We're all ecstatic to be graced by your presence." Ms Granger said mockingly to Harry. Harry ignored the woman and looked blankly at the magic-made lake. He had tried not to yell at Severus, who had been flirting with the woman since they had sat down. Harry felt strangely possessive toward Severus, which confused Harry even more. He clearly remembered both of their meetings; the memories left him with a desire to see the man again…and again.

"I heard you're quite the gardener these days, Mr Potter-Dumbledore, but do you need to carry all that dirt with you? How low can you possibly get, my dear man? If you've no care for your name…"

"Perhaps, Ms Granger, the pot should not call the kettle black; particularly when said pot is known to have an even more unsavoury reputation."

"Why you?" she shrieked at him.

"Ms Granger, do not lower yourself to other people's level. Mr Potter-Dumbledore, I suggest you keep your tongue behind your teeth in front of a lady."

Harry's eyes glared at the man. Severus had put him down in front of that low-life bitch. Harry became blinded with jealousy when the man defended Granger. He clenched his hands to stop the strong urge to slap Severus. Then he seemed to understand his real feelings.

'What the hell? I'm jealous. Me. Harold James Potter-Dumbledore is jealous of Hermione Granger.'

Quickly, he picked himself up. He bowed to the older members of the group, said goodbye, and walked off. They all smiled encouragingly at him, and then turned a deadly glare at Hermione Granger.

***************

"Lord Snape, might I have a word with you?"

"Yes, but please call me Severus."

"Thank you, Severus. And please called me Blaise."

"How can I help you, Blaise?" he saw her shuffle her feet, trying to speak. It seemed whatever she was about to say was going to be important.

"I apologize if I sound rude to you, but you were mistaken to side with Ms Granger. It is not your fault that you do not understand the history of the people here."

"Oh? I was wondering why Ms Granger received those deadly stares when your brother left."

"I know it sounds like I'm telling tales, but it's not my story to tell. However, your words seemed to wound my brother, and it has been a long time since anyone has had an effect on him."

"Blaise…"

"You can ask anyone around here if you wish, if you don't believe me."

Severus nodded watching the girl's eyes sadden at the memory,

"My brother has not always been as he is now. In fact, he is the opposite. He was our town's Golden Boy and I assure you he has done much for the people in this town. I remember it was spring when Mr. Oliver Wood came to our neighbourhood. He was a dashing, handsome, and cheerful fellow that everyone liked. Mr Wood became a close friend to my brother and soon they were more than friends. They were seen as the perfect couple of Hogsmeade."

"My brother was very much in love when he agreed to marry Mr. Wood. However, the next day, I found him crying in the herb garden. Three days later, Mr. Wood married Ms. Granger. My brother would not tell me what happened, but I could guess. The day before they broke up, he had donated all of his fortune, inherited from grandfather, to orphanages throughout Britain. Mr Wood died last year. I'm told that on his death bed he asked for my brother and his forgiveness, but my brother did not go."

"I'm sorry that I have unintentionally caused further duress."

"Ms. Granger has aggravated my brother since he dated Mr Wood. I don't want to say anymore about Ms. Granger's reputation, but I'm assuring you that she is not pure as the driven snow, as she presented herself to you. Thank you for listening to me, Severus."

"Blaise, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a human-seals tribe around here?" Severus queried, there was something that told him Blaise would know.

Blaise raised an eyebrow as if she were about to lie to him, but decided against it. Her eyes cleared, showing honesty, and she nodded, "In fact, my mother was from the local human-seal tribe. We never let anyone know about this. As a Potion Master, you must be aware the human-seal's power. They are known for their healing powers, and their skins are one of the ingredients needed for an immortality potion. Thus, I hesitated, but I know you will not hunt them down, Severus. My brother takes after mother; he has always been closer to them more than me."

"Thank you. Blaise, is this your brother?" Severus said as he waved his wand and a hologram appeared out of thin air. Blaise, slightly in shock in seeing her brother without a glamour, nodded dumbly; her mouth formed a 'how." Then she shook her head and obviously decided against asking.

"I saw him a few days ago at the lake."

Blaise smiled happily and said, "I'm glad it is you. I understand now."

Severus, this time, was the one who was surprised, but Blaise had already waved goodbye and left before he could ask what she meant.

*****************

"Lord Snape!"

"Mr. Potter-Dumbledore, could you spare me a moment of your time? I would like to have a word with you."

"Ehh. Please sit down."

"Let me get to the point. Draco is in love with your sister and wishes to marry her. I understand that the custom here states that the eldest has to marry first."

"…Why should I? I've no desire to have Draco as my brother in-law."

"What's your objection?" Severus ignored the young man's outburst.

"How about the most obvious reason…**he is not good enough for my sister**."

"I may be biased, but Draco is perfect for your sister. However, the main point is, did it ever occur to you that you're standing in the way of your sister's happiness. She loves him. Yes, she loves him." Severus repeated, when he saw the emerald eyes darken at those words.

"She has not told me that. Anyway, she is too young to understand what love is." Harry smirked.

"Do tell me, Mr Potter-Dumbledore, how old do you have to be to know what love is? No answer?" Severus asked.

The young man looked confused at the question.

"Blaise would not say anything to you because she loves you, but do you, Mr Potter-Dumbledore, love her enough to make her happy?"

Harry's hands were shaking. He turned quickly to Severus and yelled, "Don't you dare tell me how to make my sister happy. She may think she loves him, but she will come to realise how ignorant the man is, and I'm sure she will change her mind."

"You're blind if you believe that. For once in your life, get out of your miserable, lonely world and see how happy they're together or…"

Harry glared at him and dared him to continue.

"OR WHAT LORD SNAPE?"

"Or maybe you just hate to see other people happy and want to destroy it."

Severus received a slap across his face before he had even finished his sentence; red finger marks were imprinted on his pale cheek. However, instead of being angry and retaliating, his face took on a smirk and he said, **"I'm right aren't I?"**

"You're insufferable bastard. How dare you?" Harry's voice lowered in volume as his head slightly bent.

"Do you really want your sister to become like you, Mr Potter-Dumbledore? I see my words have not affected you in anyway. I thought you were righteous unlike those fool villager who held you as their 'Golden Boy,' but you are nothing more than a bitter, selfish, and prejudiced man. Good day, Mr Potter-Dumbledore."

This meeting left Harry exhausted with anger. The man had, however, given him a lot to think about, while Severus Snape hoped he had not alienated his true love. He wanted Draco and Blaise to be together, but not at the expense of his love.

*********

"Twenty five!"

"Twenty five Galleons for Mr Potter-Dumbledore?"

"Twenty six? No one? Going once, going twice and…"

"You have it; the artefact is twenty five to…"

"Thirty!"

"Thirty from Lord Snape."

Harry's body stiffened and he turned around; emerald eyes met onyx. He knew the man was just here to outbid him. A few minutes later, Draco nervously looked at his surrogate uncle.

"Do you think it wise to aggravate him? And I don't think Blaise would appreciate it if she knew."

"It need not concern you, Draco, but thanks for the concern."

"She would be mad at me if Harry told her about this. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Cheer up, Draco; I thought you wanted revenge for his petty treatment of you."

"Uncle Severus! You've got to be kidding right; I'm dead meat. She told me it was a secret, too." Draco groaned as he realised Blaise was going to kill him, and if his future brother in law didn't hate his guts before, he certainly would now.

They walked over to the auctioneer, who was in deep conversation with Harry. They were close enough to hear the conversation between the two men,

"I'm really sorry, Harry. I know how hard you have been searching for Yuma Pharaoh's craft."

"It's all right, sir, I'm sure another one of his crafts will turn up sooner or later, and I've no doubt I'll obtain it next time."

He uttered the words, but he did not believe them one bit. Yuma Pharaoh's artefacts were extremely rare, especially since many had been destroyed during the revolutionary war in Egypt. The director shook his head and murmured out loud, "And after all the trouble not to inform Ms Granger of the secret auction, Lord Snape has to come and out bid you, my lad."

"Ah, Lord Snape, we were just talking about you." the director wondered if Lord Snape had overheard him.

"Nothing bad, I hope, but I rather doubt when it comes to Mr Potter-Dumbledore."

"Oh? I assure you, sir, that Mr Potter-Dumbledore is a good-natured young man. I cannot imagine him being unpleasant to anyone."

Draco snorted at the statement before Severus could comment. The director turned to stare at Draco as if the young man was daft and missing Harry's death glare.

"It seems Mr Potter-Dumbledore loves to insult strangers."

"I would not have to if the gentleman in question was not a bully."

"Mr Potter-Dumbledore, are you insinuating that I am a bully?"

"If the hat fits…"

"Oh no, young man, you best apologise to me now."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, he wondered why he had said that, but he was really angry when Severus had outbid him. He knew, like Granger, that Severus just wanted the artefact to annoy him.

"Why should I apologise to a bully? You just come here to upset me and don't say otherwise."

"Harry, I'm sure Lord Snape didn't. He is, after all, a nobleman."

"You're correct, sir! He is not a noble man but a nobleman." Harry sneered and bowed to the old man before leaving the auction room.

*******

"Draco, how could you?"

"I didn't think Severus would use it against him."

"You knew damn well he would, Draco Malfoy! Their private war has worsened since that afternoon when we came back to see Severus leaving the house. Dobber, the house elf informed me they had a huge fight in the living room."

"I'm sorry, love."

Blaise sighed and kissed Draco before mumbling, "I wonder what the heck Severus is up to? I thought he was going to woo him."

"What was that Blaise?" Draco wondered if he heard right but Blaise ignored his question. So, he thought he must have misheard it, for there was no way his Uncle Severus was in love with the shrewish brat.

"I've asked father if I can attend your mother's ball, but father refuses unless Harry chaperones me."

"Harry has to accompany you?" Draco groaned for he knew that hell would freeze over before the man would accept his invitation.

"Harry had accepted when I asked him yesterday…Draco? Draco, are you all right?"

It seems the Fates had to go and prove him wrong. He was glad. A miracle had occurred.

********

The only reason Harry had agreed to go was because it was a masked ball. Therefore, he would not need to put on an anti-glamour charm. Harry reluctantly was letting Blaise go, mainly, because he wanted to observe the couple. He needed to know if Severus was right. The man's words had been eating him alive and had made him ponder if he had been fair in his assessment of the situation. He walked around the ballroom; his emeralds eyes intently watching the couple.

'They do look right together,' He finally admitted to himself. 'Blaise laughs a lot and she looks content in Malfoy's arms.'

"May I have this dance?" a deep sensual voice interrupted his spying. His intent was to refuse, but he was swept away onto the dance floor.

'It was just like Snape to be **rude**. The nerve of the man…and he was complaining about my manners.'

"Let me go, Lord Snape!"

"You have me at disadvantage; we must surely be an acquaintance." Severus said playfully,

"Having a guessing game of who you are?" Harry glared, as he pried the man's arms off him.

"Jet black hairs! I knew a few who have raven hair, but none of those are so ruffled. Although it looks familiar, I can't quite place where." Severus continued his game, infuriating his love.

"Keep still, people are staring." Severus sneered humorously at the young man and pulled him closer to his body. So close it should have been unlawful. Harry almost stopped breathing; his traitorous heart fluttered and was enjoying the proximity of the other man. Everything faded away except the man before him.

"Beautiful eyes that are like emeralds, but priceless." Severus whispered carelessly into his ear, causing his already aroused state to heighten.

"Lord Snape, I've been looking for you." Harry immediately snapped back into reality. They had stopped dancing and the lady Granger was only a few feet away from them, watching in amusement. He was infuriated at the situation and that he could not do something dramatic such as stomping Snape's foot.

"That is un-gentlemanly behaviour, Mr. Potter-Dumbledore." Granger scowled at him, while assisting Snape.

"I'm all right. I would like to have a chat with Mr Potter-Dumbledore. Would you excuse us?"

"Mr. Snape, they are playing my favourite song. Remember that you promised to be my partner tonight." Granger lied; she wanted to get rid of Potter-Dumbledore.

"You had your fun, Snape." Harry immediately left, feeling humiliated. It seemed that Severus knew who he was all along.

'Damn, had Severus felt his arousal? They were dancing so close together.'

"Come quietly, Mr Potter-Dumbledore." Harry stiffened when he felt a wand pointing into his back. The next thing he knew, he was spirited away by a Portkey.

********

"Let go of my arm, Ms. Granger."

"But… didn't I get rid of him for you? I thought you disliked the man."

"You have assumed too much!" Severus voice was stern. His onyx eyes narrowed at Granger. Ms. Granger backed down and was stunned at the frosty glares.

"You lo…love that disgusting...."

"You better reconsider before you slander my future-husband, either before me or behind my back, Ms. Granger. You know I can make your life very unpleasant; after all, you did chase after my title, did you not? I trust I'll not encounter you again or you will encounter my wrath."

Severus went off to search for Harry. He needed to talk to him desperately so they could work things out. He was also quite satisfied in putting the Granger tart in her place. He had meant every word of it, and hated himself for unwittingly hurting Harry by siding with Granger. The Snape name was a very old, pureblood wizard family name; he had never thought of using its power until now.

Suddenly, he saw Harry followed closely behind by a very tall, dark man. He followed them out into the hall when they suddenly disappeared. He knew they must have used a Portkey since Disapparating in the Malfoy house was impossible. The dark man seemed familiar; his instinct told him that Harry was in trouble. Severus hurried out of Malfoy Manor to Apparate. He thanked Merlin that he had placed a tracking charm on Harry earlier. When he arrived at the unknown destination, he was in a deep forest. He was sure that he been here before; however, a voice in the distance pulled him from his thoughts.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Shut up, boy! Tell me where the colonies are?"

Severus arrived in time to see his beloved get smacked in the face. He was prepared to attack when he looked upon the dark man's face. It was none other than Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard he had once befriended. He knew what the other man was capable of and had no chance against that kind power. Severus feared for their lives. It was best to come up with a plan before charging in like a foolhardy Gryffindor.

"I know you know where they are. Speak! Show me the location now, or, I promise, you will die a terrible death."

"Threaten all you want. I'm not telling you anything…even if I did know where it is."

"I've broken many just like you, Potter-Dumbledore, a pretty boy like you shouldn't have to die so young." Voldemort stroked his skin before waving his wand.

"Legilimens."

Harry was in disbelief; it was the one spell he had not bothered to study. Kicking himself for being an idiot, he could feel the dark wizard in his thoughts searching for the vital information. Trying to shut away the information only made it hurt worse. Soon, Voldemort found what he wanted and dropped Harry to the ground.

"How interesting! Half human-seal?" Voldemort said, shaking with maniacal laughter,

"You are the one I've been searching for to obtain immortal life. Well, boy, you will be glad to know you are going to contribute to my world domination."

"I think not." Harry shoved the dark wizard away and took Lord Voldemort's wand.

"What are you doing with my wand, Potter-Dumbledore? The wand chooses the wizard and I doubt you can handle mine. Give it back to me now, you fool."

"Crucio!"

"Severus?" Voldemort and Harry cried out at the same time.

"Get away from him!"

However, Severus voiced too late. Voldemort had risen from Severus' attack and called out, "Accio wand."

He quickly disarmed Severus and proceeded to use the Cruciatus curse on Harry, who writhed in pain. Severus watched, horrified when Voldemort continued cursing his beloved. Harry watches Severus Snape endured before his eyes, instinct reaction to save the one he loved, Harry bounced back, ignoring the pains from the curse that had started to heal thanks to his mother's genes. The dark wizard laughed mockingly,

"You should have learnt by…"

The wand he held suddenly transfigured into a sword. With a sharp thrust, it went through the dark wizard's heart.

"Impossible! How can…" as he fell down onto the ground and breathed no more.

********

"Thanks." Harry tried to smile, but even that movement hurt. His muscles ached and he wished that the numbness would set in to ease his pain.

"It's nothing. I would have helped anyone in the same circumstance."

'Yeah right, Severus, Who are you trying to fool?'

"Now, I owe you a wizard's debt." Harry groaned at the thought.

Severus smirked at the notion. He had not thought of that, but fate had played into his hands. Severus, if nothing else, was a Slytherin. His mind formed many cunning plans to use this to his advantage.

'However lovely those thought are, I need to get back to my original plan.'

"I had given some thought on helping your sister and Draco get together, and this will give you a chance to pay back your wizard's debt."

"Blaise and Draco? No way. I'll not have him for a brother-in-law."

"It seems that our last conversation about them has not gotten through your thick skull, Mr Potter-Dumbledore."

"Forget it! What else can I do to pay back my life debt to you, Lord Snape?"

"I've already told you, there is no other deal. Since you seem reluctant to accept my suggested repayment, I've nothing left to say. Goodnight, Mr Potter-Dumbledore!"

Severus picked himself up, and slowly walked away. He knew Harry would call him back.

"Wait, all right! How can I pay back my debt?"

"I've a proposition for you. It will not only solve your sister's and Draco's problem, but mine, as well."

"Yes? I'm listening…" Harry's eyes closed, wondering what he was getting himself into; however, his honour demanded that he repay the life debt.

"I know that you are not planning on marrying anyone, and I am in need of a wife. I would be honoured if you would accept my proposal of marriage."

"…What? You're mad."

"No, Mr. Potter-Dumbledore, I assure you that I am dead serious. I believe we would have a good marriage and then your sister would be free to marry."

Harry leaned back on the grass as his mind process the information. He had not expected this and, deep down, he knew his heart agreed whole heartily.

'I love him, don't I? Why am I hesitant to accept it?'

"I've no dowry, Lord Snape." Harry smirked, attempting to deter the man.

"I've no need of your dowry, Mr Potter-Dumbledore. If that is your only objection, I am pleased that you have accepted my proposal."

Severus quickly slipped off his family ring, and placed it onto Harry's finger before the young man could disagree. Severus held Harry's hand while Harry stared at the ring, speechless.

"Now that I know how adorable you are speechless, I'll have to surprise you more often."

Severus smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. He ran his thumb over Harry's moist lips before straightening.

"Since we're engaged, you can call me Severus. Let's get back, Harry, I want the medi-wizard to take a look at these injuries and, of course, to inform your father of the good news. He's already given me his luck, and it is rude to keep him waiting."

'What the heck? When did he speak to my father? I would give anything to smack that smirk off his face, but, great Atlas, where's my strength?'

**************

"Absolutely beautiful, Severus." Blaise eyes were amazed at the decoration and furniture that had accumulated in Snape's manor. The building was splendorous; unfortunately, it was also in need of restoration. Harry snorted at his sister's description.

"You mean crumbling ruins, don't you, sis."

"How can you say that? Oh Harry, you're so lucky. It's so romantic; I can picture the two of you here in this very room on a cold winter evening, so cosy…"

Harry walked to the window and looked outside. He could not bear to listen to Blaise's chattering.

'Yes Blaise, I, too, can picture us sitting on that ragged carpet over there, snuggling together in front of the fireplace. I can smell the burning wood and hear the cracking sound of the fire burning. Most of all, I would bathe in heat, not from the fire, but from his body.'

Harry sighed and was not sure how he had gotten through the few days after the proposal. After they returned to Severus' home, everything was out of control. He had been in a daze ever since. The manor had surprised him. He had expected many things, but not a rundown estate. How could anyone allow such a gorgeous home to be in this state? It screamed of abominable neglect.

Severus was quiet and let his future sister-in law continue her inane babbling. His eyes watching Harry, who was leaning on the window.

'What is he thinking? I wish he was in here instead of Blaise. How could I not love him? I've chosen the man I love. It is overwhelming, this feeling I have. I'm scared and yet excited. I wonder what Harry would say if he found out that I've traded my beloved home for him. Would he know what it costs me to let go? But all was gone the moment I set my eyes on him.' Severus smiled at the last thought.

*********

Harry explored the manor by himself. Severus had taken Blaise to survey his land. Harry had declined saying he was tired. He wanted some time for himself. He needed to sort out his emotions.

Harry finally descended into the dungeons. He found a room, the door slight ajar. Curious, he pushed it open to discover a potion laboratory.

'This must be Severus' work room.'

Harry noticed the room to be somewhat different than the rest of the house. There was very little furniture in the room. It was clean, and the air smelled of Severus' scent, mixed herbs. The cupboard contained potions and all sorts of ingredients, some very rare. Harry could not help but smile.

Harry walked over to the long table where a cauldron sat. Surprisingly, there was a potion inside.

'That's not like Severus to leave his work unfinished.'

Harry was confused at the thought. It seemed that he knew Severus better than he thought. He did not notice the door opening a few minutes later. When he did, Harry blushed and knew he had been caught red handed.

"I'm sorry, I was bored. So I decided to explore and ended up here. The door was open; I didn't mean to pry. "

"Doesn't matter. It's your home too now, so stop being so damn polite!" Severus marched over to him, but Harry backed away.

"My home is in Hogsmeade."

'Damnit, why did I say that?' Harry asked himself, but too late; the knowledge that he had hurt Severus obvious from the look on Severus' face. Then it was gone. Emotionless, Severus stopped and then bowed to Harry before leaving.

'Home is where the heart is.'

Harry repeated the words in his head. Without further ado, he tried to stop Severus. He knew that he must. However, his method was accidental. As he moved forward, his arm whipped around, caught a jar of ingredients and both crashed into the cauldron.

'Bloody brilliant, Harry!' He scolded himself.

"Severus!"

Harry ran toward the older man, but Severus was already out the door.

Harry walked back to the cauldron and stared at the mess he had made.

'Wolfsbane!'

He had not seen it around. He picked it up, and accidentally scratched himself with the broken jar. Harry shrieked out loud before realizing that someone else was in the room.

"Harry! Can't I leave you for one minute?"

"Sorry."

Severus eyed him carefully.

"Next time, if you want my attention, please don't go to this extreme." Severus held out his hand, waiting for Harry to show his injury.

"It's nothing! Was just a bit careless."

However, Severus continued to wait, and Harry knew it was no use to hide his fingers. So he placed his hand into the waiting hand.

"It's poison!" Severus gasped and started to spring to his feet to get the remedy.

"It's all right, Severus. I'm fine! Remember who I am, I'm half human-seal, a little poison cannot harm me."

"You're still bleeding." Their eyes locked. Severus took Harry's injured finger into his mouth and lightly sucked; his tongue gently licking to clean the small wound.

Breathing heavy and flushed, Harry turned away. Severus immediately seized the younger man's upper arms and begged hoarsely, "Please. Just one kiss, Harry."

Severus knew he was lying, but his body needed the warmth of the man before him. Harry shyly leaned forward and lost himself to the physical sensations. Silently, the couple ravished each other's mouths. After weeks of suppressing their desires, it erupted like a volcano. One kiss lead to another, and soon their skins were as bare as the day they were born, each eagerly exploring the other.

Both were too involved to care about the consequences of their actions. Harry pulled Severus closer to him, while tasting the older man. He wanted more. He wanted Severus to be inside him, then, maybe, his body would be satisfied. Harry groaned and scratched his fingernails down Severus' back.

Severus arched, releasing several blissful moans. He carefully prepared his love before thrusting into him. Severus heard the gasp of surprise, and knew at once that Harry had been a virgin. He tried to slow his body and physical needs, but the thought of it being Harry's first time excited him to no end. He never knew he could feel so possessive. One thing was certain, he would make sure that he was Harry's first and last. Severus could not stop thrusting, into his love harder each time leaving the young man groaning. Severus was not sure if it was pleasure or pain, but, even if heaven crashed upon them, he could not stop their lovemaking. However, it was not long before Harry was pushing back against Severus to meet his every thrust. Together, they came. Exhausted, Harry turned and crawled on top of Severus.

Severus, stroking his lover's hair, wondered if he had made a mistake. He scolded himself; he wanted Harry's heart, not just his body. In the moment of passion, he had completely forgotten about his plans to court his love. He felt the air thicken and awaited Harry's reaction.

"Severus?"

"…"

"Ummm, I…your potion is ruined."

"What?"

'This is not what I expected to hear…the potion?'

"I accidentally destroyed your potion, Severus."

"…"

"Remember the jar that crashed? Some of the Wolfsbane fell into the cauldron."

'Damn, he meant the potion he had been working on.'

"It's all right. Just an experiment of mine."

"Well, let's see how it turned out then." Harry was doing anything to avoid the "after" embarrassment.

Both quickly dressed and went to check on the potion. Severus leaned over to his look at his potion. His eyes went wide at the change in colour. It looked exactly like his theory had predicted. He inhaled the scent and his heart began to race.

'Who would believe it, a potion breakthrough by accident?'

Severus quickly took out equipment to further experiment with the new potion. Silently, Harry watched Severus work. Whatever embarrassment they had had was completely forgotten by Severus as he concentrated on analysing the new potion. Harry happily stood aside and observed his love.

*************

"You mean you were going to give up your home for me."

Harry could not believe it when Severus had said it out loud in his delight after finalising the results. He stared intensely at Severus, his happiness suddenly waning after another thought.

'What're you so happy about? Did he say that he loved you? No, he just wants to get Draco and Blaise together. Have you forgotten this is an arranged marriage.'

Severus understood even though Harry had not spoken out loud. He knew the expression on his love's face and it could only mean one thing. Quickly, he grabbed hold of Harry's hands.

"I love you. I'll give up everything just to be with you!!!!"

"Even when I was horribly spiteful to you?"

Severus laughed and pulled Harry into his arms.

"Yes, but that was not the first time I've seen you."

"Ah! That incident…"

"Harry, don't you have something to say to me?" Severus tried to sulk.

"I love you too, Sev."

"Who let you shorten my name, brat?"

"You!"

Severus laughed. He could get used to having a nickname, even if it did sound undignified.

"The second time we met, I was very angry. I am really sorry about the way I acted, especially with regards to Ms. Granger. I wanted you to be jealous."

"You certainly made me jealous." Harry whispered quietly, hating to admit such feelings. Severus tightened his hold on Harry in response.

"Oh, I have an engagement present for you." Severus smiled and restored a small box to its original size.

"I've no idea, why you wanted it…" Severus shrugged when his love's emerald eyes lit up at the gift. He did not, however, expect Harry to roar with laughter. Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek after quieting down, still beaming.

"Dad is going to love you!"

"…"

"You must have noticed his love for ancient treasures. He's quite the collector, but he has not been able to get his hand on any of Pharaoh Yuma's handmade crafts. Mum, also tried to get it for him."

"I remember the auction director talking about Granger…"

"She was just being spiteful, that's all."

"Blaise…how much did she tell you the angst between us?"

"Just that your engagement ended with someone named Wood and he married Granger three days later."

"We used to be best friends, Granger and I. Oliver, he came to town one day and everything changed. I didn't know she loved him too.

"Stop worrying Sev. I love you. What I felt for Oliver was just a fraction of what I feel for you, a crush. Are you happy now? Anyway, Granger found out that Oliver's family was bankrupt. He needed to marry someone with money. She told me that Oliver was using my love that if I did not have Knut to my name he would break our engagement."

"I was angry and donated all my inheritance. I guess she was right. He broke it off and married her within three days. Granger planned worked, but she did not take in account that he loved me in his own way. His guilt wrecked their marriage. Granger always blamed me for it. Sev, you really love me? I still find it hard to believe that you're willing to give up everything for us to be together."

They talked about their feelings and enjoyed the closeness until they heard a voice calling from outside the lab.

"Harry? Severus? Where's everyone?"

Severus pulled Harry up and heavily sighed.

"I guess we've to come back to reality."

They were about to leave when Harry looked at the new potion in the container.

"What are you planning to call it?"

"How about the Wolfsbane Potion? After all, it is the main ingredient." Harry shook his head remembering the miracle of what an accident can sometimes do.

"I forgot to ask, love, but how does a double wedding sound to you?"

"Good…" Severus silenced Harry with his kisses.

******

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of four souls: Severus Sylvester Snape and Harold Potter-Dumbledore, and Draco Black Malfoy and Blaise Zabini Potter-Dumbledore…" Harry could hear sniffling sounds from his behind and sighed.

'Why is there always someone crying at a wedding?' Harry felt a touch on his hand and knew that Severus was comforting him. He had not noticed that his body was tense until that moment. Harry looked up to his love and found the black gaze staring intensely at him and showing all of his love. He once again drifted off to wonderland, where only they existed.

"Harry!"

"Huh? I do!" Harry blushed when he heard the roar laughter from the aisle. His father's twinkling eyes looked down at him while his love smirked.

"I think you watch too many Muggle television shows, son." Albus bent down to whisper before standing up and speaking out loud to the audience.

"Please repeat after me." Albus paused before returning to the ancient textbook in front of him. "I, Harold Potter-Dumbledore, take Severus Sylvester Snape to be my husband from this day forward. Before mortals and gods, I promise to love, honour, and care for him until the end of time." Harry repeated the words carefully; each word used his magic to bind them together deep within his soul. Few chose to do this, but both had decided that it was a natural step for them. Severus also repeated after Albus and bound himself to Harry with his promises.

Albus asked Blaise and Draco to repeat after him, it was their turn to take the vows. Harry watched his sister radiate with happiness and knew everything would be all right.

"Please exchange your rings, my children." Albus said, beaming at his children and their husbands; feeling content. Suddenly a burst of light covered them and quickly diminished, but he what he saw brought tears to his eyes.

'It's so good to see you again, love.' Albus cried.

"Thanks, mum!" Harry was surprised to see his deceased mother appear. He turned to see unmistaken pleasure on his sister's face.

"Didn't I always say Blaise that she is watching over us?" Harry reached over to hold his sister's hand as was Blaise speechless and could only nod.

"Mother blesses our union, Sev." Harry answered his love's silent query. Albus coughed and turned to complete the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, let us all join to cast the soul binding spell on these couples as they wish that we become a part of their joy." Footsteps echoed from the aisle as the guests surrounded the couples and chanted the ritual.

Severus held his husband, believing that he could never be happier, but he was wrong.

******

"Please, Papa, tell us a story!" Alexandra cried, jumping on the bed, nearly crashing into her brother, who lay on the bed.

"Stowies!" Sebastian Sylvester Snape echoed his sister demand. Severus was sitting down on the bed and as amused as his children. Alexandra and Sebastian were the physical extension of their love. They had been married for ten years and tomorrow was their wedding anniversary. Harry always planned a surprise for him on that day, but this time he would turn the table. Severus knew how much Harry loved his garden of herbs; he would surely be surprised at the secret garden Severus had been working on since the last year.

"Papa!!!" his children's voices were deafening in his ears and jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Story it is. Once upon a time, a pureblood, young wizard and heir to a large fortune named Draco arrived at a small, but well-established town to seek education. He met this lovely witch, named Blaise and fell in love. Blaise's brother was shrewish, 'evil' was Draco's exact word…" Severus was too engrossed in telling the story to see that his children had fallen asleep a while ago. Harry had been stand at the entrance for sometime.

"Who tames whom?" Harry's voice was dangerously low, but held a hint of mockery.

"Does it matter?" Severus smiled at his love.

"…"

"I'm tired. Let's go, love." Severus pushed the question aside and pulled Harry to their room. It was a trivial question, after all, compared to what they had.

THE END


End file.
